Some Love is Better Unmentioned
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Morgan Oakley was a princess until she gave up her roots of being a princess and becomes a Jedi. She meets up with Obi-Wan Kenobi and falls for him, but is it also the same way with him?
1. Prologue

Some Love is Better Unmentioned

By: STPL

Summary: Morgan Oakley has no choice, but to become a Jedi. She soon learns that you can't have any feelings towards any other person. It becomes hard when she falls for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can she keep her feelings down low or will things just become harder for them both when they realize that they like each other a lot.

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters and the planet that I am going to make up. So no suing me please.

Prologue

Life is hard when you are a princess of a land when your own people couldn't remember your name because you had left your post to become something that they thought you wouldn't become. If you are a Force sensitive person you automatically become a Jedi. You have no choice in the matter.

My parents thought it wasn't really fair that I had become sensitive to the Force and was now wanting to become a Jedi. They just didn't want me to become a Jedi because of how dangerous the job was and dropping the Princess title wasn't easy. It was going to be a hard choice. I had turned my back on my family instead of being Princess Morgan Oakley I had become Jedi Morgan Oakley.

My life was going to become complete when I started my hard and long Jedi training. It was going to become even harder as we would go along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was just a small taste of what is going to happen in this story. Please review and if you have a good idea for a planet name please email me it and I will talk it over with you and I will give you credit for it. Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most

Some Love is Better Unmentioned

By: STPL

Summary: Morgan Oakley has no choice, but to become a Jedi. She soon learns that you can't have any feelings towards any other person. It becomes hard when she falls for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can she keep her feelings down low or will things just become harder for them both when they realize that they like each other a lot.

Disclaimer: I only own Morgan Oakley and her family, as well as Jedi Hai-Mon.

Pairings: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Princess Morgan Oakley (Mor-Kan) and Qui-Gon Jinn/Hai-Mon Kitam (Hailey Kitam)

Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most

Morgan walked down the hall quickly to meet up with her Jedi master, Hai-Mon, who use to be called Hailey in the past, was the one who was going to teach her how to become a Jedi knight. Morgan only being almost nine years old had no idea how hard the training was going to be. She was going to be late, but Hailey understood when her Padawan was late for class even when they are younger then some other Jedi students. She bumped into someone along the way, knocking them to the ground. "Sorry." She said looking down to see a boy with reddish blonde hair and blue grey eyes on the ground. She held her hand out to help him up off of the ground.

"It's ok." He said in a soft voice taking her hand.

Morgan pulled him off of the ground. "I am still sorry about that." She said blush appearing on her cheeks because she was embarrassed about what had happened.

"It's alright." He looked at her closely. "Wait you are Princess Morgan."

Morgan looked down at the ground scowling a little. "I am not a princess any more." Morgan looked up at him. "I am a Padawan now." She said with a small smile.

"A path you have chosen."

Morgan nodded her head. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi is my name."

"It was nice meeting you Padawan Kenobi. I should get going or my lesson will be hard today." Morgan said taking off again down the hall to get to her Master. Morgan saw her master training effortlessly with her green lightsaber. "Master Hai-Mon." Morgan said in a soft voice.

Hailey looked at her Padawan. "You are late Padawan Oakley."

"I am sorry." She said bowing down. "I ran into Padawan Kenobi and had to help him up off of the ground."

"Padawan Oakley you have to work harder today since you are late."

Morgan sighed. "Yes, Master Hai-Mon."

"Get ready for training." Hai-Mon said with no emotion in her voice.

"With the lightsaber right?" Morgan asked a little confused. She hoped that she was right. She was a child after all and was still a tad bit naive because she was only nine years old.

"Yes, with the lightsaber Padawan Oakley. Get ready. You are ready to move onto the hardest stage of them all." Hai-Mon said looking at her young Padawan.

Jump, jump, dodge, slice, block, block, jump, back away, was all Morgan could do while her master was teaching her skills with the lightsabers.

"Good, good. Watch it, watch it. Don't block like that." She said trying to train her Padawan carefully in the art of fighting with a lightsaber.

"Master… I am trying." She said blocking another attack.

"Good job my Padawan."

Sweat made Morgan's light blonde hair stuck to her face as she fought her master in training.

"How about we take a break, you need your rest my Padawan."

Morgan looked at her master. "But Master Hai-Mon, you said I was going to work harder." She said taking deep breaths.

"Of course my Padawan, you have done enough."

"Thank you, Master Hai-Mon." Morgan said bowing down to her master.

Hai-Mon looked at her young Padawan. She saw Qui-Gon Jinn come by with his young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Master Qui-Gon." Hailey said with a smile.

Qui-Gon smiled at her. "Master Hai-Mon. I see you are training your Padawan well."

Hailey smiled. "Well, she could learn the use of time management." Hailey said looking at her young Padawan.

"Of course," He said watching his Padawan take a seat on the ground. "The same with my Padawan."

Hailey looked at him, her grey eyes locked with his blue eyes. _"As you know my Padawan is Princess Morgan Oakley."_ She said through the force.

"_Yes, I know that." _He said back to her.

"_But I am not to talk of her." _Hailey said looking away.

"_You know something is to happen to her." _

"_It's not like I want to know."_

Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder. "Come let's talk."

Hailey looked at him concerned. "About what?"

"A place where our Padawan's won't hear." He said softly to her in a gentle tone.

Hailey nodded her head. "We can _release_ them for the day."

"Obi-wan." Said Qui-Gon.

Obi-wan came to his Master.

"Morgan." Said Hai-Mon softly.

Morgan stood up and walked over to her master. "Yes, Master Hai-Mon."

"Qui-Gon and I have thought about giving you two the rest of the day off to rest and get your bodies back in shape while he and I have a talk."

"Yes, Master Hai-Mon." Morgan said leaving her master and Obi-Wan's master to talk.

Obi-Wan followed after Morgan.

Qui-Gon led Hailey to an area where they would go to where no one else would really go. "Have a seat Hailey."

Hai-Mon sat down and Qui-Gon sat down next to her.

"Hailey."

Hai-Mon looked at Qui-Gon like he was crazy. "You haven't called me Hailey since I was younger. Before I became a Jedi Knight. What changed that Qui-Gon?"

"Nothing Hailey."

"Call me Hai-Mon, it is my Jedi name after all."

"Yes, Hai-Mon. I understand."

"Qui-Gon what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About what we are trying to hide Hai-Mon."

Hai-Mon went red in the face. "You promised you wouldn't mention that." She said as she looked into his blue eyes with her grey ones.

Qui-Gon looked at her. "Hai-Mon." He said softly as he ran a hand through her red-blonde hair. "I know it is wrong what we are going to talk about."

Hai-Mon let out a sigh. "Qui-Gon we have been friends for years and we cannot have attachments. It is against the code."

"I know it is against the code. I can't help my feelings though." He said softly. "It maybe wrong to have feelings for each other, but the way you are doing things Hai-Mon you are risking yourself."

"Risking myself?"

"Yes," He said softly running his hands through her hair. "I care about what you are doing to yourself. You are teaching your Padawan well, but maybe it is time that you don't train her."

Hai-Mon looked at him. "I cannot just leave my Padawan and you know that. She is learning well for being a young Jedi." She messed with a lower strand of her hair that was not pulled back into a pony tail.

"I know you don't see the same things I do."

"The future Qui-Gon? I have seen it." Hai-Mon said looking down at the Jedi uniform she wore. "The future is bleak." She said softly. "The Sith Lord is still out there. There is no way that we could defeat the Sith until our Padawans are ready."

"Hai-Mon I know you see that our future is bleak. That's why I wish to talk to you about it." Qui-Gon said softly as he took her smaller hand into his own.

Hai-Mon looked at Qui-Gon. "We can't be seen together like this Qui-Gon it's against the code."

"Against the code I know, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken. Obi-Wan breaks the rules all of the time."

Hai-Mon laughed slightly. "Qui-Gon you bring out the best in Obi-Wan and I see that. I know what he does I watch him carefully when you aren't watching."

Qui-Gon put his finger under her chin moving her face to get a better look at her. "You are a marvelous Jedi Hai-Mon." He said with a smile on his face. "Maybe even a better Jedi than I."

"A better Jedi then you, which cannot be Qui-Gon." Hai-Mon said looking away from Qui-Gon blushing.

"Hai-Mon look at me."

Hai-Mon looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Look at me full on Hai-Mon."

Hai-Mon looked at him directly. "Qui-Gon we can't… we have to up hold the code."

"Will you forget the code just for one moment? I wanted to tell you something important if I had to leave."

Hai-Mon looked at him confused. "Qui-Gon you know the council won't send you until your Padawan is also ready to move along."

"I know that." Qui-Gon said softly as he looked into her grey eyes.

"Qui-Gon go on and tell me what you are going to say. I have to check on my Padawan soon." Hai-Mon said trying to avoid what he was going to say to her. She really didn't want to hear what he had to say. She had so much to do in so little amount of time. Her Padawan Morgan wouldn't understand the causes of being a Jedi.

"Hai-Mon." He said softly to her. "I have fallen for you."

Hai-Mon got up to her feet. "Qui-Gon you know that romance is prohibited. It's in the Jedi Code. I have to keep up with the Jedi code. You and I both know that. We don't need to be shunned by our own people." Hai-Mon walked away from Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon let out a sigh. He shook his head knowing that she might've acted this way, but it was only to reason with her know was going to be hard. He saw her steal glances at him and that was every day when she saw him in the mornings.

Hai-Mon let out a sigh and ran her hands vigorously through her strawberry blonde hair. _How could I leave him like that? I do love him after all, but I just can't say it. Love is forbidden among the Jedi. No physical attachments. _Hai-Mon thought to herself as she paced back and forth.

"Something concerns you Master Kitam, yes it does hm?" Said Yoda coming up to her.

Hai-Mon jumped. "Master Yoda, I didn't hear you." She said bowing down feeling slightly embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Something bothers you Master Kitam. What is the matter?"

"Something is bothering me that's all Master Yoda."

"And it has to deal with Qui-Gon hm?" Yoda asked looking at the younger warrior.

Hai-Mon looked down at the ground. "Yes…"

"He cares for you very much Master Kitam. That he does. He cannot tell you how much he does care for you. But you also care for him is that right hm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, but it is forbidden to have any attachments to other Jedi." Hai-Mon said letting out a sigh.

"Yes, but I am sure the council will understand. You two would have a lot in your path that you would." Yoda said sitting down on the ground.

Hai-Mon let out a little sigh. "Master Yoda."

"Yes, Master Kitam?"

"Would it be honorable to marry another Jedi if it was allowed?"

"Honorable, yes I suppose it would be." Yoda said as he thought about it more. "Yes it would be." He said with a smile. "A new form of Jedi is coming you know that Master Kitam. Your Padawan will be one of the first ones to change the form of the Jedi by marrying a fellow Jedi."

"You saw this Master Yoda I know you have." Hai-Mon said softly.

"Yes, I have seen it, but you do it too, but you go behind the councils back to do so to be happy."

Hai-Mon gave him a confused look. "You saw what happened to me? I couldn't possibly go behind the councils back and marry someone."

"You love Qui-Gon you just won't tell him. You need to tell him in order for him to understand why you left him back there." Yoda explained to the younger warrior. "A Jedi never runs away from anything. Not even a fight, face him and tell him how you feel."

Hai-Mon sighed. "It hurts to even say that I love him Master Yoda. I cannot love Qui-Gon."

Yoda shook his head and let out a sigh. "You will understand soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one. I know it doesn't have much of Obi-Wan and Morgan, but I promise you that in the following chapters it will become more Obi-Wan and Morgan based and not so much Qui-Gon and Hai-Mon based. Please review to tell me what you think.


	3. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
